


Kings Crossing

by DeanDaniel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Again I'm experimenting with this AU, Confusing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Oh and also Paul hates his job, complicated ass relationship, no linear plot just interactions, tbh it is, unhealthy relationship, usual violence between these two dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanDaniel/pseuds/DeanDaniel
Summary: The Red Leader and the Blue Leader. Both in charge of opposing armies, both feared by many. All things considered, the world thinks of the Blue Leader as the lesser evil, unlike his counterpart he at least shows no interest in a world takeover, he was simply there to fight against the Red Leader. They were enemies, that was their relationship.Oh it was so much more complicated than that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am??? fucking?? confused????? 
> 
> I don't know /what/ this is, I wrote this instead of writing for my actual multi-chapter tomtord fic like I should have. What is happening????? I just- I don't know! So this is like a Red and Blue thing I guess??? uh here it is.

The room echoed with the soft taps of his boots rhythmically striding across the gleaming tiles. His figure was partially shadowed by the dim light that managed to break through the clouds outside, towering windows offered him a view of the frozen wasteland in front of the building he resided in. He stopped pacing and quietly approached the glass panes, with his head held high he looked down to the only familiar sight he had, that of his selected soldiers steadily marching around the perimeter. He scoffed as they were immediately followed by another troop of soldiers that bore a different uniform, certainly not his but he recognized them.

Tord turned away from the windows with a long sigh, he let his eye lazily look around the room he hid himself in. It was one of those dining rooms that tried too hard to emulate the atmosphere of a ballroom, with its high chandeliers, marble pillars and dome like structure. Pristine white cloth with linings of gold covered several oaken tables surrounded by velvet chairs, the silverware on top shined with the light, polished to perfection. Even the floor looked as though someone slaved away their entire life to make it as clean as it was.

The most prominent and eye catching aspect of the room however, were the large banner tapestries that hung from the ceiling and nearly touched the floor. They occupied opposite sides of the room, each with their respective symbols. The banners stood out amongst the faded shades of greys and golds, although Tord will always claim that red was a strong colour, he could admit that its dearly beloved opposite had a certain way of gaining attention as well. _Especially_ if it was the eyesore of a neon shade its leader chose.

It was all very unnecessary in his opinion, it wasn’t as though either of them would actually stay long enough for a meal with their entire armies. Not to mention the fact that they both would rather cut their legs off than trust anyone outside their groups to prepare food for them….

The double doors at the room’s entrance suddenly slammed open with a loud bang. Tord laughed quietly to himself. Oops, looks like he’d been found “ _You absolute **dick** ” _A voice growled out followed by harsh tromps of boots steadily approaching his location.

There was a reason why he was all alone in the unused dining room of the building. Today marked the day a peace talk between the Red and Blue armies were to take place. They’ve had this unstable agreement with each other for a while now, but he and Tom were never known to stay civil for long.

The world became concerned about what it meant for the rest of them, so to quell their fears (and avoid a panic induced uprising) they both decided to make a public address. Which was a feat in of itself, he and Tom never made any of their meetings public for ah…many reasons. To be honest, Tord was supposed to be in the meeting room hours ago, its just that halfway through walking towards it he got…bored.

Who would want to sit through such a boring talk? Besides, he never liked the media, having cameras and microphones shoved in his face was his least favorite past time. If the world wanted to watch him, he’d rather have it be by his own rules. Why the hell were there even independent news reporters still? He should rectify that soon.

Tord grinned wide as he turned his head to face his counterpart. Tom looked absolutely _livid_

Well, he supposed _one_ of them was patient enough to willingly sit through the whole talk, if Tom actually showed up on time and by the looks of it he _waited_ for him to show up as well _._ Tord snickered at that thought, though he felt oddly touched that the other had that much faith in him. Such a shame, didn’t his dear Thomas learn not to trust him?

“Oh Thomas,” Tord said once the other was close enough, he pouted pitifully as his robotic hand came up to his chest in false hurt “why must you insist on objectifying me so? I am more than what is in my pants. How rude of you”

Tom laughed humorlessly as he put his strides to a stop, his coat fluttered gently behind him as his boots squeaked at his sudden cease “Rude? Let me tell you one thing about being rude” He jabbed at Tord’s chest with a finger “Making me _wait_ for _hours_ in the meeting room, surrounded by my and your men, _news reporters_ and be made to look like an _idiot_ in front of all of them!” He snarled and shoved Tord backwards “You think you can just blow me off when _you_ were the one who insisted to meet me?!  **Fuck you** ”

“Careful Thomas, this is supposed to be a meeting of peace” Tord tutted as he dusted himself off, his eye gleamed dangerously despite his calm demeanor “I won’t allow another assault like that” The Red Leader chuckled low and slowly walked into the other’s personal space with long deliberate strides. He lifted his companion’s head up by his chin to meet his gaze “Although I admit that I’m lenient with you for many _personal_ reasons, that does not give you the liberty to push me around”

“’Personal reasons’?” Tom laughed with a shake of his head, he moved away from the Red Leader’s hold and waved him off with his hand “Right _right,_ ‘personal reasons’ is that what we’re calling it now?” Tom scoffed at him with a roll of his eyes, he turned away from his companion and approached the closest window “ _’Personal reasons’_ Fuck off” He muttered disdainfully under his breath, although Tord knew he made it loud enough for him to hear.

The Norwegian man let the Brit slide away from his grasp. Tord hummed happily to himself as he let his eye roam over Tom’s form. They’ve come such a long way together, surely he never would have guessed either of them would end up the way they were now, most certainly not _Thomas_ of all people.

As it was, most of the world belonged to him now, years of suffering through warfare and constant assassination attempts paid off nicely. Except, well, Thomas had other plans. That’s why only _most_ of the world was his.

Honestly it all came out of left field. It was perfectly quiet for so many years, Tord was content with the feeble opposition the world offered when he began his takeover, it was a lot less messy that way. Then suddenly he gains news about one of his bases getting taken over by a new army, and who was there to greet him? Dear sweet _Thomas._

His growth as a military leader was surprising, then again Tord always had a suspicion that Tom was capable of so much more if he wasn’t such a drunken asshole all of the time. By the end of it all, his old friend proved to be quite the adversary, under his command the ragtag army that he assembled began to grow in numbers and strength. Along the way, he even gained the title ‘Blue Leader’ which the other loathed, as he had heard Tom say once: _‘It sounds like an ode to your commie arse, no thanks’._

Tord was sure by now that Tom only ever decided to oppose him out of spite, he hadn’t even _touched_ England when Tom took action. The fiery thing just liked seeing him frustrated he supposed. Not that he’ll ever tell the other but there was a charm to that, how Tom thought of him so, even negatively.

They’ve always been at each others’ throats, it was inevitable that one day they would be drawn to each other once more.

“We have a reputation to uphold now Thomas” Tord came up behind the other leader, he rested his hands on the window’s ledge either side of Tom, he leaned close to the other’s ear and nuzzled his hair “Vulgarity has no place in our public figures”

“Says the man who has a hentai collection on display in his office” Tom scoffed as he leaned back against him, his head rested on the Norwegian’s shoulder as he looked up at the other leader “Even after all these years you’re still a depraved piece of shit- ah!”

Tom hissed when Tord’s hand came up to his hair and pulled hard, he was forced to expose his neck as the Norwegian restrained him with his other arm around his middle and pulled him closer. Their bodies exuded a flushed heat that both were _very_ familiar with at this point.

Tord chuckled and pressed his lips against the other leader’s neck, just touching and nothing else “Such a hypocritical thing to say Thomas” He murmured against skin, reveling in the way the other shivered. He trailed soft kisses along Tom's jaw before he bit down hard enough to draw blood, a breathy gasp was his reward “Look at you,” Tord leered as he lapped at the blood “getting turned on by being _hurt_ , I would think that I at least have standards when it comes to _depravity_. Watch your words Thomas, my leniency is not a lasting privilege”

To his surprise, Tom didn’t retaliate with his usual snark. The other man simply turned himself around in his arms. Tord looked down at him in suspicion but all his thoughts went flying out his head the moment the other leader wrapped his arms around his neck and gently carded his fingers at the back of his head “ _Tord”_ The Norwegian man sucked in a breath through his teeth at the sultry tone of voice used to say his name, and was Tom- _was Tom rubbing against him?_

The little shit was smirking at him, oh he _definitely_ knew what he was doing. Tord swallowed his building saliva subtly as Tom continued to look up at him with half lidded eyes and parted lips. The fingers in his hair pressed down harder against his scalp, guiding him downwards and closer to the other’s face. Their breaths mixed together, hot puffs of hair that both could feel, it was all either could breathe in at the moment. The scent of alcohol and tobacco clashed in the most awful way, and yet for Tord it was _intoxicating._

The Norwegian felt his eyes begin to flutter closed when the distance between them lessened, then he blinked in surprise when the fingers in his hair disappeared and covered his mouth instead. Tom turned Tord’s head to the side and leaned towards his ear “ _You’re lenient because you’re a little bitch”_ A hard shove to his chest sent Tord toppling over backwards, the Red Leader managed to catch himself on time on one of the tables behind him. Shock had him gaping at his companion, completely taken off guard from the mood they built up.

“What? Did you think you could just ditch me then fuck it all better?” Tom growled at him “I had to deal with _journalists_ for _hours_. Not to mention your fucking soldiers laughing at me in the background every time someone asked where you were, and let’s not forget the fact that you _blew up_ one of my major sponsors” The Blue Leader scowled at him and crossed his arms, his frame completely shadowed as he was turned away from the light breaking through the window “So no Tord, this isn’t going to be one of our kiss and make up sessions. You pissed me off and I’m not about to let this one slide”

Tord shook with rage, the mere fact that Tom had managed to catch him off guard long enough sent white hot anger coursing through his veins. Mocking him was a death wish, no matter who they may be. He snarled at Tom and reached for his pistol…only to find that it was no longer there.

Tord’s eye twitched, he scowled at Tom who outright laughed at him “Looking for something love?” The Red Leader growled as his personal gun was waved playfully in front of him, much like a master presenting his pet with his favorite toy. He watched as Tom opened the window behind him, just enough for a hand to pass through. The Blue Leader kept eye contact with him even as he dropped the gun and let it fall out the window. Tom covered his mouth in false surprise “Oops” He shut the window once more, smirking “Next time, don’t let your dick do all the thinking commie bitch”

Tom was expecting backlash for his actions, it wouldn’t be new, Tord wasn’t afraid to come to blows with him, more than once had both of them gotten tangled in a mess of punches and kicks, sometimes even bullets. Both knew where to hit the hardest, both knew how to deflect each others’ attacks, many of their scars didn’t just come from their wars.

Their relationship was fucked beyond saving. Always teetering dangerously over the edge of physical violence, tense smiles and bared teeth when they speak, on the ready to inflict pain when needed or when they just can’t fucking stand to see each others’ faces. Tord pulled a gun on him once just because Tom had yawned in his direction, if he hadn’t moved his head in time the commie bastard would have blown his brains out. There was a sizable piece of his earlobe missing though.

So it was a lot more shocking when Tord simply pinched the bridge of his nose and did his dumbass breathing exercises. Tom rolled his eyes and waited for the Norwegian to stop, he leaned against the window with his lips downturned as Tord sucked in one final breath to calmly blow out through his mouth.

The Red Leader cleared his throat and smiled cordially, or at least tried to, by the way the corners of his lips twitched Tom knew he was anything but calm “Well, I’ll be sure to keep your advice in mind Thomas. I regretfully admit that I was..” He raked his eye over the expanse of Tom’s body, when once it would have elicited some sort of flustered reaction from his counterpart, Tom simply lifted an eyebrow at him “.. _distracted._ Dangerous for leaders of our statures, I’m aware”

Tom grinned at him and pushed himself off the window. The smaller male stopped just a step away from the other, he smiled sweetly “Aw, you don’t want to play today _Red?_ ” He drew out the leader’s alias and gave it emphasis as he brushed his thumb over his name tag “I suppose this is still about your, ahem, _leniency_ with me correct? Or no wait”

Tom clasped his hands together and pressed his pointer fingers to his lips, his eyebrows furrowed in ‘thought’ “ _Maybe,_ correct me if I’m wrong, _maybe_ it isn’t just your ‘personal reasons’ keeping you from knocking me the fuck out?? _Maybe_ it's because after you blew up my sponsor I had my army surround three of your major bases with one of them hostage?” Tom pouted then shrugged “Oh I don’t know, it’s just a guess. There’s _no way_ I pose so much of a threat to you that you actually caved in and _asked_ to meet me today, you, Tord Larsin who _never_ asks” Tom’s hands found their way on either side of Tord’s face, the Norwegian remained stoic even as he leaned close and pressed their foreheads together “I’m just your pretty fuck after all, I’m _hardly_ threatening”

Tord chuckled darkly at him, the Red Leader’s robotic hand shot up from his side and gripped hard at one of Tom’s wrists, pulling it away from his face and suspending it in the air. Tom registered the threat and quickly pulled his free hand back into a fist, unfortunately Tord foresaw what he wanted to do and quickly caught his other hand as well.

The Red Leader took his chance to push the other male backwards and slam him hard against a wall, Tom gasped out a breath but quickly glared at his counterpart “ _You **fucking cu-**_ “ His insult was cut off by Tord’s parted lips covering his own, Tom could only let out a displeased sigh the moment he felt the other press his tongue against his, the strong taste of tobacco he’d come to know slowly working its way in.

Tom’s brows furrowed together in annoyance, he pushed against Tord’s hold, their arms shook with the clashing forces of their movements. He felt Tord bite down on his lower lip with a growl, clearly disapproving of his attempts. Tom gritted his teeth to stop a groan from escaping him when the Norwegian changed tactics and pushed one of his legs between his own, carefully kneading him through fabric “F-Fuh-“ Tom gasped out and turned his head to the side when he caught Tord attempting to lean in again.

The Blue Leader swallowed hard when Tord simply settled with his neck, sucking and biting on the areas he knew were the most sensitive. His canines teased the rapid pulse he found beneath the soft skin, Tom whined low at his ministrations even as he was close to breathless, already the smaller male was shakily pulling in what little oxygen was available. Tord chuckled at the sight, Thomas loved to talk big but in the end he was such an easy target, and oh so _deliciously_ pleasing to unravel “Hm, a pretty fuck indeed” Tord purred as he trailed kisses along his jaw.

Tord growled when he noticed that Tom was still trying to push him away, the Red Leader pressed his knee down a little harder between Tom’s legs. The surprised moan had the other shutting his eyes in embarrassment, even his face began to flush a pretty shade of red “ _Fu-uck!_ ” Tom growled out as he tried to move his head in a way that will at least cover the part of his neck Tord was insistent on assaulting “G-Goddamn fucking commie-!”

The Norwegian hummed in delight as Tom had made himself quite open by trying to insult him. Oh how he adored the other’s fire, it was clear at this point that no one else would be capable of matching him the way his dear Thomas did. He swooped in for another open mouthed kiss, relishing the taste of alcohol on his tongue, even the way Tom’s own pushed against his, fighting for dominance with a snarl. This constant back and forth of will, of insurmountable heat that consumed them both, an explosive and dangerous fire that only they could provide each other.

Tord _loved_ it.

It was _addicting_.

The Red Leader smirked into the kiss when the fighting pressure of Tom’s arms began to loosen. He watched as the other’s eyelids began to steadily drop closed with every second the kiss went on. Tord shuddered when Tom suddenly moaned, it reverberated to the back of his throat and sent a wash of _want_ coursing through his veins. Tord let go of the other’s wrists in favor of hiking him further up the wall by his hips. Tom immediately wrapped his arms around the Norwegian’s neck and pulled himself closer to the other leader’s body.

Tom was starting to feel lightheaded, the stupid commie didn’t give him any time to breathe, even when he tried to move away and take in much needed oxygen Tord would press in and capture him in another clash of tongue and teeth. The Blue Leader huffed and weakly attempted to push the other off “Tor-“ Kiss. Tom pulled back “- fuck! Sto-!” His head hit the wall behind him as Tord ignored his protests.

Tom groaned and made a quick decision, the Brit let Tord explore the expanse of his mouth, sometimes returning the kiss with just as much fervor, but the moment he felt the other go lax Tom bit down hard on the Red Leader’s tongue, causing Tord to yelp and pull back “OW! FUCK! You little _bitch_ did you actually _bite_ me?!”

“I’m not into your gross fucking asphyxiation kink arsehole! And for the record, between the two of us _you’re_ the least qualified to complain about biting!”

“ _Shit_ you drew blood!”

“Oh fucking haha you vampire! Yet _another_ thing you aren’t allowed to complain about!!”

Tom was still lacking in breath, he panted as he tried to collect himself again. The Blue Leader untangled himself from his counterpart and shakily steadied himself with his own two feet. Before he could pass Tord however, the Norwegian pressed his robotic hand on his chest and shoved him against the wall again, Tord glared down at him “And _where_ do you think you’re going?”

Tom matched his glare with his own, the Blue Leader bared his teeth “Like I said _commie_ , this _isn’t_ going to be one of our kiss and make up sessions. You have a _lot_ to answer for and I’m not going to just let you get away with all the shit you pulled for a quick fuck”

Tord opened his mouth to retort but was quickly cut off when Tom gripped at his arm and switched their positions. Tord grunted when the uninjured side of his face collided with the wall as Tom twisted his robotic arm behind him. He certainly was a bigger build than the smaller male, but Tom was not someone you underestimated by looks alone, Tord of all people knew how much of a punch the other packed.

He hissed in discomfort when Tom made his arm dig painfully at his own back “You don’t get to toy with me this time _Red_ ” Tom snarled in his ear “You put me in a humiliating position and I will _not_ hesitate to give out the order to destroy your stupid little bases if you so much as _think_ that you can one up me now”

“Oh I would _never_ dream of it min kjære” Tord laughed as he turned his head to get a glimpse of the leader behind him “You’re right, _I_ asked for you this time. It was rude of me to attempt to escape our little meeting. If you would like, we _could_ still attend it, I’m sure our audience is eager for our return” Tom didn’t grace him with a reply, in fact Tord heard his arm make strained popping noises as the other continued to put pressure on it.

The Red Leader clicked his tongue in disdain, from the looks of it, Tom won’t be satisfied until he managed to break his arm somehow, he can’t allow that “Alright then” Tord clenched his free hand into a fist and twisted himself fast enough to catch Tom off guard and punch him square in the face.

The Blue Leader yelled, staggered backwards, and hit a table behind him, jostling the plates and silverware on top of it. Tom covered his nose when he felt blood trickle down but quickly snapped his head up when he heard the rushing sound of footsteps as Tord barreled into him. They crashed into each other and was sent toppling over with the table, plates and glasses shattered on the floor as the two leaders began to exchange blows.

Tord was taking on a full offensive, throwing punch after punch at Tom who he managed to pin to the floor. The Brit on the other hand took to attempting to dodge the other’s attacks, sometimes even launching his own when Tord stopped his constant assault. The Blue Leader moved his head to the side when Tord’s robotic arm whined and began to glow, the hit intended for him landed beside his head, the tile shattered upon impact.

Tom sent all his strength into a hard push that managed to throw Tord off when he readied for another devastating blow. The Norwegian skidded and caught himself on a table, Tord shook his head and pulled himself back up, his eye widened comically then he threw himself down to the floor with a surprised yell as a chair flew above him and broke the window behind him. He growled and picked himself back up before Tom could land another surprise, he yelled loud as he ran towards the other leader again and this time Tom was ready to take him on.

By the end of their scuffle, half the room was nearly destroyed. There were fist sized holes in the wall, a number of broken shards littering the floor and most of the furniture overturned or smashed to pieces. In the middle of the room, the two leaders stared each other down, both gasping for breath and sporting a number of injuries.

Tord spat out blood, scowling at the fact that Tom managed to punch him in the mouth while he was distracted by the glass shards that embedded themselves in his flesh hand after a stupid mistake on his part. He smirked at his counterpart, having noticed the way Tom limped as he tried to straighten himself up “I suppose its too late for that little peace talk”

“ _No it **isn’t**_ ” Tom smoothed his hair down, at least as much as he’s able, and fixed the Norwegian with a no nonsense look “We are _going_ in that meeting room, you’ll shake my damn hand, promise to play nice in front of all the reporters, and reassure the world that neither of us are going to start a nuclear war whether you want to or not” He hissed and futilely tried to wipe away the blood on his face.

“I don’t think they’ll be very reassured when they see us like this Thomas” Tord tutted as he too attempted to clean himself up, though he could do nothing for the tears in his uniform he could at least fix his crooked name tag.

“This isn’t the first time they’ll see us like this arsehole” Tom spat and began to approach him “Unless you actually want to lose your major bases I suggest you stop trying to fucking stall this talk, at this point you’re just being _pathetic_ ”

“Thomas…” Tord warned, his body fell into a calm stance as the other approached. Deceivingly docile but ready to strike.

“Yeah yeah, ‘leniency’ whatever” Tom grabbed his arm and gave him no time to protest as the Blue Leader began to drag him towards the exit of the room “I don’t want to be here longer than you do, so if you'll just  _shut up_  and go to this stupid fucking peace talk-“

“You’re right you now” Tom stuttered to a halt, he looked back at Tord in confusion. The Red Leader raised his eyebrows at him “You said this talk was stupid. It is. So why bother to attend?” Tord gently took his hand back as Tom turned to fully face him “You and I don’t give a shit about this world, if they don’t like what we do why should we care? It’s not as though their opinions matter much to either of us Thomas” Tord turned his head to look at the window closest to the both of them. The sound of whistling wind wafted through the broken panes, accompanied by the low hum of their respected armies outside the building’s walls.

Tord smiled to himself as he breathed in the cold air. The Red Leader turned back to his counterpart, Tom was watching him carefully but it was clear he was taking his words into consideration “In fact, _min kjære_ ” Tord emphasized the term of endearment as he lifted his flesh hand and wiped away a smear of blood on Tom’s cheek with his thumb “I think its safe to assume that the only opinions we care about are each other’s”

“That’s a big assumption, _commie_ ” Tom huffed and idly picked off a loose thread from the collar of the Norwegian’s red sweater “Why the hell would I care about what you think of me?”

Tord smirked at him and pulled the other close once more with a hand to his waist. The Brit mirrored his smirk as he pressed a hand flat against the Red Leader’s chest “I seem to recall you trying to stab me with a knife once, after I said that you weren’t capable of being sober for two seconds because you were a drunk fuck, _Jehova_ ”

“Honestly? I would’ve tried to kill you even if you _didn’t_ insult me” Tord chuckled at that and pressed a short kiss against the other’s lips. They both tasted like blood, the metallic tang mixed together, causing Tom to wince and spit to the side “Fucking gross, _don’t_ do that until after you clean up arsehole”

“I don’t think that’ll be possible while we’re here” Tord looked up at the exit of the room before a mischievous grin wormed its way into his mouth.

Tom raised an eyebrow at him “What’s that creepy look for?”

“I don’t suppose, min kjære, you care much about those pesky news reporters? I for one despise the free media”

The Blue Leader caught on to his train of thought, he hummed “They _did_ annoy me for hours on end. I’m not particularly fond of them”

Tord smiled wide at him and pressed a rather excitable kiss on the other’s lips, he ignored the grimace Tom did in favor of the pleasant thought of ending the stupid talk with a healthy show of power. The only real reason this talk was to be made public was because the whole world wanted some sort of reassurance, as if they had any right to _demand_ something from them? It seemed as though the world forgot just who its masters were. If they wanted the Blue and Red armies to get along so bad, why not unite to crush them all in one fell swoop?

Maybe they should think twice about bringing him and Tom together, not that they needed to, the both of them were already _very_ close.

“Call your men in,” Tord offered Tom his arm, the Brit rolled his eyes but took it anyway as the both of them made their way out the room together “I’m sure some of those journalists will try to flee, considering they have bodyguards as well your men will have to help pick off the stragglers. Maybe we’ll leave a few alive? You know, spread the word and all that”

“Don’t think for one second that we’re done here” Tom chided when he noticed that Tord was starting to go off tangent “Just because I’m agreeing to this doesn’t mean I’m forgiving you”

The Red Leader paused just as he was opening one of the double doors. He looked down at his companion, his one eye taking in every injury he’d inflicted on the other moments before. They were quite a pair, one minute fucking, one minute fighting, and another to team up and eradicate a common annoyance. It was a mess.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

Tord leered at the smaller male, he gripped his companion’s chin and lifted his head up “Trust me Thomas,” His tongue darted out from between his lips and lapped at a bead of blood that was rolling down the side of Tom’s face “I’m not quite finished with you either”

“You psycho, that was _disgusting_ ” Tom moved away from him and pushed the doors open “Well hurry up, I don’t have all da-AH!” Tord laughed behind him once the Norwegian had landed the sharp smack to his ass. Tom fumed and turned to retaliate but the other leader was already sprinting towards the meeting room. Tom growled under his breath “Fucking commie” He huffed and went after his counterpart, wondering how he even managed to become a military leader when he was such a fucking _child._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The room felt insanely hot, it was almost too much. Usually that kind of problem wasn’t very hard to rectify, admittedly he was most at fault for favoring layers but even he could see that his uniform made him look dashing. Though it was a shame that the stupid commie treated his nice clothes so poorly, the black overcoat he wore was even haphazardly crumpled on the floor.

“ _Oh fuuuuck”_ Tom gasped out harshly as he threw his head back. His breaths were starting to become shallower by the minute, each exhale coming out in hot puffs as he struggled to maintain coherency. The Brit felt his legs beginning to shake from exhaustion, he would have stopped himself if not for the pair of arms wrapped around his middle, steadily guiding him up and down in a nearly demanding pace.

“Don’t tell me you’re giving in now Thomas” Tom shakily moved his head back down to glare at Tord. The Norwegian was smirking up at him, though he could clearly see the way the other’s chest rose and fell at the pace of his own ragged breathing. Tom growled at the feeling of the other’s hot breath against his skin, as if he needed something else to make him uncomfortably warm.

Tom narrowed his eyes at his counterpart and ground himself harder down the other’s cock without prompting, futilely ignoring his own shock of pleasure at the feeling of its length stretching him out fully. Tord choked on his breath in surprise as Tom let out a laugh “ _Who’s_ giving in?” His amusement was short lived when Tord suddenly snapped his hips upward just as he was lowering himself back down, Tom’s eyes went wide in surprise as his nails dug deeper into the other’s back. A heady moan was ripped from his throat as the Norwegian continued to thrust in faster than he could move “Ungh! _F-Fuck!_ Slow down! _Tord!!_ ”

Tom gritted his teeth as Tord ignored his pleas, instead he opted to silence them by pulling him down to a heated kiss. The Norwegian swallowed every desperate noise that managed to escape the Blue Leader’s mouth, even the way Tom eagerly pressed in for more sent pleasing shivers down his spine. The poor thing was such a mess at this point, he didn’t miss the way Tom began to steadily rock himself on time with his thrusts.

The Brit cried out when Tord suddenly pulled at his hair and latched on to the side of his neck, he bit down hard enough for a stinging sensation to linger even as he moved on to run his tongue along the bruised skin. Tom felt his eyes begin to water as his senses were pushed to overstimulation, he could feel Tord’s thrusts beginning to edge into erratic as the other was close to release. He wasn’t fairing very well either, the uncomfortable heat pooling in his abdomen warned him of how close he was as well.

“ _Tord Tord- Fuck I’m so close! T-There! Tord!!”_ Tom felt his mind begin to spin in a haze as the pressure inside him doubled. The Brit could only repeat the Norwegian’s name, breathing it out with the reverence of a prayer. His nails dragged down the other’s back, leaving angry red marks as he continued to cry out as their bodies rocked together.

Tord tightened his arms around his partner, reveling in the gasps and pleas for more that Tom unabashedly let out. He pulled back from making pretty bruises on the other’s neck to look up at the state of the other leader. Tom’s eyes were half lidded, from the looks of it they were already unfocused as all of his thoughts centered on fucking himself silly on Tord’s cock, his tongue was already lewdly lolling out from his mouth as shallow breaths escaped him. The Norwegian untangled one of his arms from the Brit’s waist to reach up and cup the side of his face, a pretty shade of red dusted his skin.

Tord committed the sight to memory, it was rare to see Tom in such a state. Although he supposed it was because this wasn’t their first round, Tom tended to maintain at least _some_ of his dignity at the start, he could still feel a thin sheen of his cum acting as lubricant after Tom refused to let him pull out at their second go. Tord nearly didn’t have time to recollect himself before the Brit began to ride him.

“I don’t believe I heard a ‘please’ in there Thomas” Tord purred as he guided Tom back down to capture his lips with his own. Tom immediately slid his tongue against his, pitiful little whimpers escaping him as he tried to push himself lower onto the Norwegian’s cock, only for Tord to pull away before he could do so.

“Y-You fucking _arsehole!”_ Tom hiccupped as he scowled at his partner, frustrated at being _so close_ only for the commie bastard to prolong it. He moaned out desperately as Tord’s thrusts became shallow, enough to let him feel it stretch him out but fall too short with only the slightest brush against his prostate. It _infuriated_ him. Tord’s smug smile did nothing to sooth his anger. Fucking _bastard,_ he really wanted to make him beg.

Swallowing down what was left of his pride, Tom wrapped his arms around the other leader’s neck and pressed their foreheads together “ _Please Red Leader, I need you to fuck me hard, make me cum. I want your cum inside me, please sir”_ Tom gasped out as Tord grinned wide at him. The Brit cried out in pleasure as the Norwegian _finally_ resumed the rough pace that burned and hurt him _just right_. Each pounding thrust perfectly hitting his prostate as he matched the other’s movements.

“ _G-Good boy”_ Tord praised as he shakily drew in a breath, burying himself further into that tight heat. The Norwegian felt himself at the edge of a climax but he wasn’t about to give in just yet. He quickened his pace while ensuring that he went deep and hard enough to drive Tom up the wall. He watched as the other’s face twisted into pure ecstasy as his moans grew louder. With one last hard thrust, he felt Tom clench hard around him as the Brit came hard with a cry.

Tord continued to thrust in even as he felt Tom starting to loosen and come down from his high. It didn’t take much for him to reach his climax when Tom decided to grind against him after the Brit noticed a lack of warmth spilling in him. Tord sheathed himself fully within the other leader as he found his release.

The two leaders slumped against each other, letting the afterglow wash over them both, a thin layer of sweat rolled down their bodies. Tord let out a breathy laugh and caressed the side of Tom’s face “See? Made you cum _twice_ without touching you”

Tom hummed absentmindedly, he leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on the Norwegian “You say that as if you won something” He said in between kisses as he carded his fingers through the Red Leader’s unruly hair.

Tord smirked into the kiss as he pulled them both down, he wrapped his arms around the other leader before he switched their positions on the bed. Tom’s only complaint to the change was an indignant huff. They continued the sloppy kisses, with Tom massaging the Norwegian’s scalp and Tord pressing soothing circles on the Brit’s waist. Tom chuckled quietly when he felt the other leader moving his hips against him, steadily building friction “God you’re fucking horny. This isn’t one of your shitty hentais commie, real people like me actually _need_ breaks now and then”

“A little disappointing Tom, tired already?” Tord teased, smirking when he could feel Tom becoming hard again with his slow movements. It’s a good thing he hadn’t decided to pull out yet.

“I swear, dealing with your libido is taking more years off my life than this shitty war you started” Tord chuckled at that and went back in for another round of lazy kisses. It would have been perfect if a sudden muffled explosion didn’t send a low rumble through the room. At the side, Tord’s personal computer let out three rapid beeps. The Red Leader pulled out of the kiss to look at the screen, Tom’s arms around his neck tugged him back down “Ignore it” The Brit murmured, still partly caught in the afterglow as he peppered kisses along the Norwegian’s jaw.

Tord huffed with a smile, shaking his head he chose to follow the Brit’s suggestion and resumed their little make out session. The screen gave four rapid beeps and a flash, Tord pulled away immediately to stare up at the screen in alarm “ _Tord_ ” The man in question looked back down at his partner. Tom was fixing him with a small glare, annoyance rolled off him in waves “If you answer that I’m not gonna fuck you for a month” He warned.

The computer screen stopped beeping and took to rapid flashes. That only meant that whoever was trying to reach him had access to the override system and will forcibly turn his personal computer and camera on. If it was either of who he thought it was, the message was probably urgent. Tord glanced at the screen then back at Tom, the Red Leader scoffed and pressed one hard kiss against the Brit’s lips before he got off his bed partner and reached for his discarded red sweater. He faintly heard the sound of Tom groaning irritably as he pulled his head out of his sweater’s collar and reached his desk just before the screen came to life.

“Oh thank god! Sir what took you so long?!” Paul’s image flickered as Tord’s computer slowly recognized the soldier’s permitted override. Behind Paul, multiple other Red soldiers ran about brandishing weapons and barking orders as another explosion shook their base. Paul ducked his head when flecks of debris showered over him, the man turned away from the screen to shout at his subordinates “Don’t any of you _dare_ let a single Blue soldier through the frontlines!! BLOCK THEM OFF!!” Paul rubbed his temples as he agitatedly chewed on the bent cigarette stick in his mouth.

Tord sighed and rested his chin on the palm of his hand “I’m assuming that our Blue friends finally decided to take action then?”

On the screen Paul flinched as yet another explosion sent a shower of dirt spilling behind him, the soldier grimaced “Well, sir, they aren’t taking the Blue Leader’s abduction very well I guess” Paul rubbed at his face tiredly “Sir I hope you’ve gotten the information you’re looking for, even if the Blue army doesn’t do well with our weapons the damn roaches are pretty good at tactics, frankly I’m getting pissed off” Distant gunfire echoed behind the soldier, Paul winced and shook his head “They’re _really_ going all out this time, Jesus the last time we did this it wasn’t even _this_ messy!”

Tord looked back at the leader in question when he heard the other groaning. Tom had taken to languidly stretching himself out on his bed, but the way the Brit twisted and arched himself, Tord knew he wasn’t just doing it to take out stiff joints. Tom yawned and shifted on the bed, making the blanket he had draped over himself ride down to his hips.

The Blue Leader caught his gaze and smiled sleepily at him, the Brit waved with his fingers before he turned himself to the side and picked up his discarded overcoat. He sat up, dusted it off, and folded it neatly before setting it beside him. Tord made himself look away the moment the other leader stood up to look for the rest of his clothes, though he did get a nice split second view of his ass.

“I swear, kidnapping the Blue Leader is too much trouble than its worth” Paul continued on, oblivious to the fact that Tord wasn’t paying attention in the slightest during the past few minutes “If you’re having trouble prying information from that Blue bastard sir, I’ll be more than happy to help you move the process along quicker. The sooner this is over with the be-“

“Is that Paul?” The soldier immediately shut his mouth in surprise when an obviously still _naked_ Tom came up behind Tord. Paul shielded his eyes and darted his gaze to the floor in embarrassment. The Brit draped his arms on Tord’s shoulders as he pressed his face against the Norwegian’s hair, he grinned wide at the screen “It _is_ Paul! Well well soldier, it’s been a while since I’ve seen your face. When was the last time we met up? Oh! Oh! Wait I know this! It was in Keszthely right? When I knocked your teeth out?”

“ _T_ _hompson”_ Paul hissed out, still averting his gaze even has he was visibly trying to withhold a scowl “ _You-!_ Do you even have any shame?! What the hell! God I-!” Paul’s eyes carefully moved up to where he knew Tord’s face would be. The Red Leader was biting his lower lip and looking up to the ceiling, _blatantly_ avoiding eye contact with his right hand man “ _Sir”_ Paul’s exasperated tone made Tord at least quickly look back at the screen, a hint of shame in his eye “ _Sir **please**_ tell me that we didn’t just carry out a week long abduction attempt on the Blue Leader just so you can- you both-!” The words caught in Paul’s throat, sheer humiliation at even _thinking_ of his leader in that compromising situation keeping him from speaking.

“So that we could fuck??” Tom deadpanned. He chuckled as Paul buried his face in his hands and let out a distressed scream. The Blue Leader tutted in amusement as one of his fingers curled a lock of Tord’s hair around it “Aw don’t worry Paul, if you’re wondering whether or not Tord was able to get me talking he was _very_ successful” Tom kissed the burnt side of Tord’s face while the Norwegian rolled his eye “Oh it was so _awful_ Paul, can’t you hear how scratchy my voice is? Ugh he had me screaming my lungs out, _especially_ when he impaled me with-“

“Alright Thomas that’s enough,” Tord spun his chair around to face the smaller male “there’s no need to traumatize one of my best soldiers” He huffed when Tom simply swung one of his legs over and straddled him on his chair, the Blue Leader stuck his tongue out at him before he nuzzled his neck. Tord sighed and turned his head to face the screen. Paul was outright just covering his eyes now “Stall them a little longer, the team I sent out hasn’t reported back to me yet. Despite what you believe Paul I _do_ have a reason for keeping Thomas here. If it comes to it, tell them that if they want their leader back in one piece they shouldn’t do anything they’ll regret later”

“Alright sir, then I’ll-“

“Hey Paul guess what? Tord isn’t wearing any pants and oooh I don’t think my squirming is doing him any favors”

“ _Holy fucking shit **Thompson**!! _ GOD _FUCK.YOU.!”_ Paul blindly and frantically reached out to the camera, one hand still firmly pressed against his eyes as he continued to curse loudly. The soldier’s face was already a deep shade of red. After a few more moments of fumbling, Paul found what he was looking for and hastily shut the monitor down as quick as he could.

Tord tsked at that, the Red Leader sighed as he looked up at his counterpart. Tom looked infinitely pleased with himself “I hope you’re happy, Paul will never be able to look me in the eye ever again after this”

“Oh I’m _more_ than happy. Besides, Paul interrupted. He should know by now that when we’re alone its either we fight or fuck and neither is _ever_ a sight he’d want to see” Tom fingered the collar of Tord’s sweater as he dragged himself closer, right until their hips were flush against each other.

The Blue Leader chuckled when he heard the other suck in a breath, he began to move his hips in slow deliberate circles, igniting a spark of friction but _not enough_ “So you said something about keeping me here for a reason??” Tom spoke casually, going on in an easy tone inappropriate to their situation, even ignoring the way Tord’s eye began to glaze over with lust or how his cock twitched in interest to Tom’s movements “Don’t get me wrong, I know you’re trying to fuck me over in more ways than one, but I’d like to know if it’ll affect my army in anyway”

“Thomas, you know how much I hate mixing work and private affairs” Tord growled, dragging his hands down the sides of Tom’s body before resting at his hips and coaxing him to a faster pace “I’m not going to answer any of those questions while I’m fucking you. If you _must_ ask me something right now, I don’t want to hear it unless its about _how_ I’ll fuck you”

“Oh shit, gonna try your hentai moves on me _commie?_ ” Tom’s voice hitched at the last word, Tord had begun to grind against him now, he was already half hard “You’re gross” He breathed out just as Tord brought their faces closer together.

“And yet you still let me do as I please. Says more about you than me _Jehova_ ” Tord surged forward, closing what little distance was between them to capture Tom in another bruising kiss. The Blue Leader’s lips were already heavily abused, the sudden rough movements even managed to open a small cut from when Tord and bitten Tom the first time around. A small hint of the metallic tang seeped through their tongues, Tom groaned at the taste while Tord chuckled and deepened the kiss.

Tord had to stop himself from going any further, they were on his favorite chair and he would rather have another giant robot explode than let it get soiled, although Tom was making it hard to resist doing so with his continued mewling. Gripping tight at the last shreds of his self control, Tord lifted them both up.

Tom immediately wrapped his legs around the other’s waist as his hands found their way around the Norwegian’s hair again. He broke from their heated kiss with a pop when Tord lost some of his balance as he walked and accidentally let him fall back on top of the bed, the mattress jumped and creaked at the sudden weight. Tom pulled Tord back down by the collar of his sweater and resumed the kiss, letting out a long moan in the Red Leader’s mouth when the other began to frot against him.

“ _Du jævla hore_ ” Tord hissed as the friction between them began to increase. He was already getting worked up by the noises Tom just _loved_ making. The little spitfire always had such a dirty mouth, it didn’t help that he wasn’t afraid to vocalize it.

“Jeg elsker deg også, drittsekk” Tom bit back and was rewarded with a rough thrust that momentarily surprised him. He smirked at the reaction, he’d been around Tord long enough to pick up a few things in Norwegian. Seeing as though they spent _a lot_ of time together, Tom was quick to learn just the right words to say to put Tord on edge.

A faint beep had Tord’s movements slowing just a tad. The Red Leader immediately looked back to his screen in confusion but Tom’s next words instantly had his thoughts screaming to a halt “You’re not allowed to cum unless it’s inside me, _Red Leader”_ Tom was already a panting mess underneath him, his already unruly hair sticking out messily while a thin line of drool ran down the corner of his mouth “ _This is what you want isn’t it? To **dominate** me?_” Tom breathed out as he locked his legs around the other’s hips, grinding hard against Tord’s throbbing cock. The Norwegian felt his control start to slip as Tom purred “ _Break me then, show me who I belong to”_

Tord growled low, a sound that rumbled through his whole chest. He reached for the side desk beside them blindly, once his hand closed around the bottle of lube they used before the Norwegian quickly applied a generous amount over the length of his cock. Throwing the bottle over his shoulder, the Red Leader positioned himself and hastily pounded into the other leader. Tom cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as he arched himself back. _Shit,_ it’s a good thing he was already loose, the stupid commie was really going to rail him hard this time.

“ _Aagh!_ S-Shit!! _Tord!”_ Tom struggled to keep up the the other leader’s pace. The Brit could only let out a choked off protest as the Norwegian’s cock mercilessly rammed into his prostate with every well angled thrust. His toes were curling at the sensation as he fisted the sheets above his head. Tom could barely keep his mouth closed through the whole thing, ragged breaths continuously escaped him as his mind fell lost to a haze.

Though he didn’t quite lose himself just yet.

A loud explosion quite literally rattled the room. Tord yelled in shock as his movements were quickly ground to a halt. The Red Leader looked behind him where the entrance to his personal quarters stood unharmed, but there was no doubt that the explosion was _dangerously_ close to its location.

“What-“ A sudden shock of electricity to the side of his neck had Tord’s next words become jumbled in a vocal catastrophe of mixed up sounds on the verge of a scream. The Red Leader’s body locked up and shook violently as volts of electricity painfully shot through him. The moment Tom took his hand off him, Tord groaned and crumpled to the side. The Norwegian frothed at the mouth, his one eye wide and shaky as Tom let out guffaws beside him.

The Blue Leader had an arm wrapped around his middle while his other hand twirled a pen that was smoking at the tip. The Brit was trying in vain to pull himself back together but every time he looked at Tord another burst of laughter was ripped from his throat “HAHAH! _HAAAA!_ O-OH MY G-HAHAHAHA!!!” Tom rubbed at his eyes when he felt them watering up, the Blue Leader curled in on himself and took in deep gasping breaths before he sat back up “ _H-HOLY SHIIIT!_ That was THE funniest fucking shit I’ve ever seen! O-Oh _fuck_ your d-damn _FACE!!_ HAHA!!”

Tom fanned himself with his hand as his laughter slowly began to die down to little bursts of chuckles. The Blue Leader flicked away a tear from his face as he turned around to pick up his overcoat, faint beeping emitted from within the fabric as he slipped the pen back into one of its pockets “Aaaah shit, hooo! Can’t believe it took them this long to track me, oh boy” Tom hummed as he swung himself off the bed. The Blue Leader stretched and let out a satisfied sigh when he felt something pop.

Tom took his time with donning his uniform once more, even when the loud banging sounds of someone attempting to enter the room began. Well, as much as he trusted his army’s capabilities, he knew for a fact that they wouldn’t be able to open the door fast enough before the Red army caught on to their whereabouts. Which is why he decided against trying to put on his grey vest, he would still look presentable- oh.

Tom looked over to the one square mirror in the room, his neck was littered with bite marks and hickeys, even with the collar of his uniform up it wouldn’t be able to hide any of them. He frowned at his reflection then smiled as he turned back to his counterpart. Discarding his long sleeved blue shirt, Tom turned Tord on his back and straddled him.

The Norwegian’s eye shifted towards the other leader in a scowl, his mouth struggled to move “Oh don’t bother” Tom said as he carefully began to undress his counterpart “You’ll be paralyzed for a little while, that includes your vocal chords. Pretty swell isn’t it?” Once he pulled the red sweater off the other leader, Tom leaned down and gave the man a small peck on the cheek, to which Tord growled at “Like I said, _commie_ ” Tom pulled the sweater over himself, he smoothed his hands down the soft fabric, slightly jealous that Tord had such a nice article of clothing “Don’t let your dick do all the thinking. If you paid close enough attention, you would’ve known that beeping sound was my tracking device”

“.. _ffufck hhin..!”_ Tord sputtered out angrily as he watched Tom steadily approached the entrance to his hidden quarters.

“Don’t _worry_ so much” Tom threw over his shoulder as he inputted the passcode of the room on a panel “I’m not gonna try to kill you, I have _standards_ and offing a guy while he’s naked and fucked out is _definitely_ below that” The black doors of the room hissed open, Tom happily greeted the people outside. Tord couldn’t see them but he was _sure_ the other leader was talking to his men. Tord shook on the bed, if those soldiers saw him in this state he would be _beyond_ pissed.

Thankfully, Tom didn’t seem inclined to let them see inside the room. He was already wearing his sweater, on top of seeing him and if they found out that this place was his personal quarters, they would only begin to draw suspicions about their relationship. Not everyone knew about what happened behind closed doors, he and Tom wanted it to stay that way.

Tord made eye contact with Tom just as the Blue Leader was about to step out of the room. The Brit gave him a knowing smirk, the last thing the Norwegian saw as the doors shut closed behind him. Another loud explosion followed the Blue Leader’s departure soon after. Tord let out a long angry sigh through his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man they just keep getting worse

“ _HAS ANYONE SEEN RED LEADER?!”_ Paul gripped his rifle tight as he shouted over the loud gunfire around him. The soldier turned himself over the edge of the tree he hid behind and fired quick shots at the advancing Blue regiment in front of them. He cursed and pulled back into his cover when more than one Blue soldier returned fire once they caught sight of him. As advantageous as it was to be a top General in the army, sometimes Paul wished he was just another faceless soldier. The bullets assaulting his position testified to his importance to the Red army, which in turn made him an important _target_ for the Blue army.

Paul’s subordinates quickly began to ward off the Blue soldiers aiming for him once they spotted him pinned to the tree. The bullets around Paul lessened as other Red soldiers secured his location. The General let out a breath of relief and quickly fled to a better hiding spot while the Blue soldiers were occupied with his men.

Currently the two armies were caught in another one of their fights. Particularly, it was payback for the kidnapping of the Blue Leader. Not long after Tom managed to escape the Red army’s main base, he immediately ordered a take down of a number of their strongholds in different parts of the world. Though the Red Leader _had_ planned to decimate his counterpart’s main base while he held him hostage, he hadn’t counted on the fact that the Blue army would not fall into disarray as Tom had prepared for those kinds of situations.

Sometimes the Blue bastard’s penchant for preparedness was just _annoying_.

Their fight had been going on for _weeks_ now, though they had yet to break through to the rest of Scandinavia, Denmark was currently taking the brunt of the damage. Through some miracle they’ve been able to hold off the pesky Blue army in Roskilde, which was still cutting _uncomfortably_ close as one of their major bases resided in Copenhagen, just a few _kilometers_ from the town they were fighting in. By the rate they were going on, the chance that the Blue army would be able to break through their lines was increasing by the minute.

_So where the hell was the Red Leader?!_

“CAN _ANYONE_ TELL ME WHERE OUR LEADER IS _GODDAMNIT!!”_ Paul shouted in frustration as he burst into one of the buildings they were currently using for cover. The soldier fell back against the wall and rubbed the side of his face in agitation, he reached into his pocket and hastily pulled out a cigarette, though he didn’t light it up, instead he took to chewing it between grinding teeth while he double checked what was left of his ammunition.

“Okay Paul, breathe” Paul simply scoffed but took to taking in deep breaths the moment Patryck noticed him and approached his location. His fellow General made him copy his example as he too breathed in deep breaths and let them out through a long sigh. Once Paul stopped trying to flatten the cigarette in his mouth with his teeth, Patryck decided to answer his question “Look, I was at the frontlines with him while you were holding off the battalions behind us. Blue came out from the ranks and took Red Leader head on. That was when I last saw him”

The colour from Paul’s face quickly drained “Wait, they’re _together_ right now??”

Patryck frowned at his fellow soldier’s reaction and the way he phrased his question “Yes? Well as far as I know. You know how they get when they see each other on the battlefield, if we tried to intervene we’ll probably leave without our heads” When Paul still looked as though he’d just been told that the apocalypse was raining down upon them, Patryck waved his hand in front of the other’s face in concern “Paul we can go out and look for him if you want, of course it wouldn’t hurt to lend him some assistance”

 _“NO!”_ Paul suddenly exclaimed, startling Patryck into nearly jumping away “I mean _fuck_ of course I’m worried about him! Thompson’s _dangerous_ in his own way but-!” Paul ran a hand through his hair, his mouth flapped uselessly as he tried to put his thoughts together, willfully ignoring memories he’d tried hard to repress after the certain little _incident_ with said leader “ _Shit!_ I- PATRYCK!”

Said General felt his heart leap to his throat in mild fear for his partner “Wha-“ He tried to start but Paul was already shaking him by the arms.

“You have your communications monitor right?! _Before_ we attempt anything we should at least try to contact Red Leader, hopefully he’ll be able to answer and give us his location. If he’s having trouble, we’ll run to him” Patryck shut his mouth when he realized he’d been gaping at his partner. The soldier huffed and fixed Paul with a look of concern as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small transparent screen. Just as he was about to hand it over to the other General, Paul shook his head vigorously and let go of him “No _you_ call him, and make sure to ask where _Thompson_ is before you start talking”

Alright now those requests were just plain weird, was Paul okay? Patryck crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him “ _What_? Why won’t _you_ do it?”

Paul’s face dusted a tinge of red, the soldier looked down and covered his eyes “I don’t want to talk about it”

Still suspicious about his fellow soldier but concerned for his leader, Patryck simply turned to the monitor in his hands while muttering at how odd Paul was acting. The General inputted the code for his leader and waited as the monitor requested permission from the Red Leader to patch through.

After a few tense minutes the monitor beeped as the request for contact was granted. Paul stepped beside Patryck with a look of apprehension as the screen flickered to life in front of them. The two soldiers felt their stomachs drop at the figure who greeted them “Well isn’t _this_ a surprise, the Red army happy meal” The Blue Leader chuckled on screen.

“ _Thompson”_ Paul scowled at the leader as he snatched the monitor from Patryck’s hands “ _Where’s Red Leader?! What did you do to him?!”_

“What _didn’t_ I do to him?” Tom shot back with a grin but quickly sobered up when a bullet pierced through whatever he was hiding behind. He swore under his breath and quickly pushed himself up to fire a few shots at whoever was gunning at him before slipping back down behind his cover “If you want the run down, we got in a fist fight, I punched him in the throat and the fucker went down fast. I heard you calling his monitor so I went to answer but unfortunately Tord got back up and here we are”

 _“THOMAS!”_ As if on cue, Tord’s enraged shout joined in on the rapid gunfire “Get out here and _fight_ or so help me-!”

“Your _parents_ are calling commie! I’m just saying hi” The monitor was lifted over Tom’s cover, in the distance stood Tord’s blurry figure in front of what appeared to be an altar, just from that alone, the two Red soldiers managed to piece together where the two leaders could be. Before Patryck could get a word in, a bullet embedded itself on the screen. Tom’s protesting yells and Tord’s angered replies were the last thing they heard as the monitor went blank.

The two Generals looked to each other, with one nod they quickly made their way out of the building and towards the one known cathedral in Roskilde.

 

* * *

 

“You think you can just joke around like you always do?!” Tord’s vision narrowed down to the lone pew that he saw Tom slip behind. He continued to shoot at it without stopping “You have the damn _nerve_ to _attack_ my bases and _mock_ me?!” Tord seethed, feeling nothing but pure unadulterated anger boil the blood in his veins as he approached his counterpart’s hiding spot “I think you’ve forgotten just _who_ I am Thomas” He darted to the side of the pew with his pistol raised only to stop when he found the space behind it empty.

“I haven’t forgotten who you are” Tord jumped at the voice behind him, he reacted too late as a fist connected with the side of his head. The Red Leader was sent staggering to the side, a foot swept from under him, knocking his balance off and sending him crashing into the pews with a hard thud. Tom scowled at him and aimed his own pistol at the leader’s head “A commie fuck who thinks he’s all that but really? You’re _nothing”_

Tord rolled to the side just as Tom pulled the trigger, the bullet ricocheted off the floor. The Red Leader pulled himself back up and used his robotic hand to push a nearby pew at his counterpart. A split second of surprise managed to put Tom off guard as the pew crashed into him and pinned him to the wall behind him. He kicked it off just as Tord went in for a blow.

Tom caught the Red Leader’s fist but struggled to keep it from landing as it was his robotic hand that went in for the kill, his pistol clattered to the floor and was quickly kicked away. The Blue Leader growled, he’d always _hated_ Tord’s freaky robot arm, though it reminded him of the first time he knocked the other leader down, it was an unfortunate improvement for the Norwegian. Tom huffed out a breath as Tord pulled back his other fist, again he had managed to catch it but the added strain doubled his struggle.

Tord chuckled low at his dilemma, the Norwegian leaned close to the other leader “A little disappointing Tom, tired already?” He grinned at the darkened scowl that was sent his way, oh how _easy_ it was to push the other’s buttons. Tord jumped away when he felt that Tom was about to kick him at an unsavory area. He tutted “Thomas you _know_ I won’t be the only one to suffer if you incapacitate me there”

Tom scoffed at that with a roll of his eyes “I don’t mix work and private affairs” He parroted Tord’s words from the last time they were alone together, with a sly smirk the Blue Leader fell into a stance, beckoning the other closer with two fingers “ _This_ is work” Tord mirrored his smirk, the Red Leader cracked his neck and chuckled before he rushed forward to meet his counterpart in the middle with a loud cry.

A one-on-one altercation was more than familiar for the two of them. If they had to recount the number of times they’d exchange physical blows neither would be able to. It would seem almost ridiculous that either would even try to fight this way, as both would know what to expect from the other after _years_ of this dangerous dance that they’ve committed to heart.

Tord was the epitome of strength and skill, each punch and kick carried immense strength while still maintaining their precision. Each of his movements deliberate so as to corner his foe and send forth a barrage of attacks to blindside them. To counter this, Tom had learned quite early on to be fluid in his defense yet accurate when he strikes. He may not have Tord’s strength but he was exceptionally graceful in avoiding each devastating blow, when it comes to offense however he’d learned to strike where it hurts, always aiming for the weakest points that will put a stop to Tord’s unrelenting assault.

Tom slid to the side as Tord’s fist barely scraped past his left temple, sticking close to the Red Leader’s arm the Brit swiftly moved close to his counterpart. Tord’s eye widened marginally in recognition but was unable to move in time as Tom landed a strike in between his ribs. The Red Leader gasped at the sudden sting that lanced through his chest.

As the Norwegian stumbled his robotic hand quickly jabbed forward and caught Tom just before he could move away. It was meant to hit his head but since Tord lost his balance the blow went to the side of Tom’s body instead. Still, any hit from his robotic hand was sure to deal damage, a muffled crack had Tom crying out in pain as he choked on his breath.

The Blue Leader’s hand hovered at his side as a burst of pain shot through him. Tom cursed.

_Damn._

His rib.

Tom blinked away the splintering dots that quickly clouded his vision, the Blue Leader put all his energy into focusing the spinning world around him. Though Tord hadn’t managed to punch him with all his strength, the commie got a lucky shot in considering he hit close to where a bullet had grazed Tom just moments before. The Blue Leader still weighed the possibility of a fractured rib however as every time he breathed only stung a rattling pressure through his side.

Tord quickly took his chance to move in when he noticed the way Tom shook his head a few times to regain his focus. The Red Leader zeroed in on the other’s new injury and kicked hard at its location. Thankfully, Tom had maintained enough coherency to let his arm absorb most of the blow, but the force of it still sent the ground rushing up at him. He twisted himself to let his uninjured side collide with the floor, a choked off gasp slipped past his lips.

Tom’s eyes widened when he recognized the blurred vision of Tord’s robotic hand raise above him, the Blue Leader rolled to the side, felt the rush of air and heard the loud crack of the tiles as Tord’s fist met with the ground. Holding his breath, Tom forced himself back up on his feet and launched a sloppy punch at his counterpart beside him, as expected Tord moved away from him before it reached him.

“You _really_ shouldn’t have done this Thomas” Tord grinned up at him, his abnormally sharp canines glinted under the light. He circled the other leader, Tom followed after his steps “We were getting along _so well_ ”

“ _Right?_ Then you decided to kidnap me _and_ attempt to destroy my base, such a nice way to maintain a peace pact” Tom spat as he kept track of the Red Leader’s movements despite the way his head throbbed “I don’t know _what_ kind of fucked up world you live in but doing shit like that _won’t_ make me like you, _commie_ ”

“From what I remember, you seem to like me _very_ much, _Jehova_ ” Tord gestured his arms out at his counterpart “What I don’t understand however, is _why_ you insist on opposing me when it’s clear that our relationship is well beyond our past grievances” The Red Leader stopped walking and turned to properly face his counterpart. He narrowed his eye with a grin while Tom’s glare darkened with each word he spoke “Don’t try to lie to me Thomas, I _know_ you. You want me just as I do you”

“You don’t know a **damn** thing” Tom gritted out, his whole body going rigid with a tense anger. From the corner of his vision, the Blue Leader spotted a candelabrum just within his reach, as subtly as he could the Brit inched closer to the item, masking it as him stepping back the moment he saw Tord take one step towards him.

“I’m confident to say that I know you more than you think” Tord’s slow steps echoed through the cathedral, loud in the Blue Leader’s ears despite the sounds of their armies butting heads outside the building’s walls. It was almost chilling how it was the lone clear sound he could hear, Tom even felt his heart jump at every tap of the Red Leader’s boots growing closer “We are two of a kind Thomas. Not everyone will understand why we are as we are or why we do what we do. We have a _need_ Thomas, a need that stems from this unrelenting pressure within us both,” Tord pressed his hands against his chest as his eyebrows furrowed together in a mix of anger and sadness “this- this _absence_ of something, a suffocating maw that threatens to tear us apart” The Red Leader stopped walking, he looked up to his counterpart with an almost pleading look in his eye “We _long_ for something Thomas, something to sate that absence we feel. If we settled for the meager little things that others have, we would _never_ find satisfaction”

The candelabrum was within his reach now, but each step back just felt as though he _genuinely_ wanted to keep himself as far away from his counterpart as possible. The words the Norwegian uttered sent an irrational shock of fear through the Brit, though Tom certainly knew why that was so. The Blue Leader kept himself from flinching when Tord extended his hand out to him “Don’t you see Tom? Have you never noticed the way the world becomes less dull when we’re together? Do you never notice how raw and intense our emotions become when we interact?”

The Norwegain smiled softly as he closed the empty space between them and cupped the side of Tom’s face, the Brit blinked up at him with wide eyes as his heart pounded fast within his chest “In some way Thomas, we bring each other _life._ We feel close to nothing for this world, this _dull_ forgettable place we’re trapped in” Tord lifted Tom’s head up gently, the Norwegian leaned close until their noses touched “I know of the emptiness you feel, min kjære. I know of your unhappiness with this world. I know that we come to blows because nothing else will ever let us feel the intensity of it” The Red Leader hummed “I know that as it is, we are the only ones who will _ever_ understand each other”

Tom felt the corners of his eyes begin to water. The Brit sucked in a breath as he closed his eyes. The Blue Leader’s hand came up between them, from underneath the fabric of Tord’s red sweater, Tom could nearly make out the steady beat of his heart. He let out a shaky sigh and opened his eyes to look up at Tord resentfully “ _And whose fault do you think that is?_ ” His hand closed around the candelabrum behind him.

Tom swung at Tord, the Red Leader’s robotic hand quickly darted up and intercepted the metal pole with a sharp ‘ _ping!’._ Tord narrowed his eye at the other leader, the candelabrum and his arm shaking from their clashing strength. Tom bared his teeth and began to push him back “You’re right, as shitty as it is _you’re_ the only one who understands me”

The Blue Leader swung his chosen weapon upwards, breaking contact with Tord for a split second as the Red Leader moved away just as he brought it back down. The candles it held flew off in different directions. Tom rushed forward and tried to swing at his counterpart once more only for Tord to duck down and continue to step back and away from the candelabrum’s reach. The Blue Leader growled “But guess what Tord? _You weren’t the first”_ He seethed and jabbed the pole forward, it managed to scrape against Tord’s robotic arm, a high screeching sound emitted from the contact.

“Did you _ever_ even look back?!” Tom shouted as his swings began to lose their precision. Each strike seeming more and more erratic as he swiped at air “Did you ever wonder _why_ Edd and Matt are nowhere to be seen?!” The Brit’s voice began to crack, Tom blinked rapidly when he felt a familiar stinging sensation around his eyes. The candelabrum’s swinging began to quicken “ _You **selfish** fucking **bastard!!**_ You expect me to just come to you like that just because you’re **_lonely?! GO TO HELL!!_ ”**

Tord’s hand caught the candelabrum mid swing. The Norwegian ripped the item from his counterpart’s hands and quickly pulled him into his grasp. The Red Leader used his robotic arm to trap Tom in his hold while his flesh hand closed around the other leader’s neck. Tom struggled against him, pushing and bucking but ultimately unable to escape. The Blue Leader choked on his breath when Tord tightened his grip on his neck “They were an unforeseen casualty” Tord murmured quietly behind him, though he sounded as collected as he normally was, a barely audible tremor ran through his voice.

Tom caught it however and let out a breathy laugh “Is that what you tell yourself to sleep at night?” The Blue Leader spat vehemently, fighting against his own thundering emotions. Tom leaned his head back, enough to let him look Tord in the eye “ _None_ of this would have happened if you’d just stayed **_the fuck away from us_** like you should have” The Blue Leader’s voice shook as he spoke, silent tears trailed down his face despite his hateful glower.

Tord’s expression was unreadable. His eye looked down at his counterpart with an empty calm. There was a pregnant pause, the two leaders merely stood still with the only sounds they could hear being their own breaths.

The both of them will never say it outright, though it may be because words will never be enough. Their relationship was fucked up, even back then, Tord was right about that absence of something that the two of them felt, whether or not they realized that from the start, it didn’t stop the two of them from seeking each other out because of it.

They used each other, in so _so_ many ways. In some small part of their minds they _knew_ they were just using each other, though they never minded just because they knew that somehow the other would _understand_. It was unhealthy, twisted, it worsened their _need_ to find satisfaction for that _emptiness_. It grew until it just wanted more more _more more **more more more.**_

They never stopped and that was the problem, they should have never sought each other out. What they found in each other was wrong, _destructive_ , but it numbed that emptiness _because_ it was destructive.

They were both lonely, isolated in a world that left them both behind. Now more than ever when the only decent people in their lives aren’t there to stop their self-destruction. They only had each other now, even if it was the worst possible thing to ever happen to either of them. Misery loved company after all.

With a quiet release of breath, Tord closed his eye and pressed a feathery light kiss against the other leader’s lips. Tom returned it with a miserable sob, he leaned against his counterpart as he tried to stop himself from crying “I hate you….” He whispered in the space between them.

Tord reached up one hand to brush away a tear that fell from Tom eyes “I know”

There was no chance at redemption for either of them was there?

“ _SIR!!”_ A muffled voice behind the cathedral’s front doors broke through. The two leaders directed their attention towards it as whoever was on the other side struggled to push them open “ _RED LEADER!! WE’VE COME FOR YOU!_ _PLEASE STEP AWAY FROM THE DOORS!!”_ It was Paul and from the sounds of it he wasn’t alone. A low rumbling that steadily drew closer warned the two that the man had probably called for reinforcements, no doubt that a Red tank will soon barrel into the cathedral.

Tord silently looked back down at his counterpart, Tom did the same. Wordlessly the Red Leader loosened his grip, allowing the Brit to slip out of his hold. The Blue Leader turned and faced his counterpart with a knowing look, the two leaders stared each other down for a moment before Tom reached for his radio “Fall back” He slowly backed away from Tord and towards another exit on the other side of the cathedral “ _I repeat, fall back! Roskilde is lost to us fall back!!”_

It was the last Tord heard from Tom before the front doors of the cathedral were blown open by one of his tanks.

They were both damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is an experimental thing take it as you will. I'm going back to my actual important WIP. Pfffffff :v

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what just happened.


End file.
